Phantom Showdown (alternate transcript)
This is the alternate transcript for the episode "Phantom Showdown" of The Two Phantoms. For the main version, go here. Script Feed :(The episode starts with Danny getting back up on his feet badly wounded, Suddenly, a crackling comes in on his communicator) '' :'Tucker': (Online) Hey Danny, do you read me? :'Danny': Yeah hear you loud and clear. :(Danny looks behind to see a green portal on his left side. Three figures step through; Vid, Thrash, and Download armed with weapons, As he does, we see dozens more green portals opening up all around the battlefield. Through one of these, we see Desiree and Clockwork descend in. He is joined by Johnny 13, Kitty, Dorathea, and Ember McLain. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Danielle watches in confusion and awe as more and more allies arrive from all corners of the universe, all backed up with forces of their own including Frostbite and his kind, along with an army of ghost knights, ninjas, samurais, soldiers, and lastly ghost dragons, Amongst the throngs of heroes we see Nightmerica, Femalien, Terminatra, and Valerie (clad in her ghost-hunting suit) arrive. Nearly every ally has magically been transported to the battlefield to face Dan Phantoms' hordes)'' :Clockwork: (to Desiree) Is that everyone? :Desiree: (to Clockwork) Almost. :(Theme song starts) :(Theme song ends) :emerges from one of the portals with Paulina, and Star who are wearing jumpsuits based on the colors of their clothes while Dash and Kwan is also are wearing jumpsuits based on the colors of their clothes take up battle positions. :''Danny: Team Phantom... MOVE OUT!!!!!'' :(Dash makes a battle cry, and as everyone else does the heroes charge,Dan raises his sword towards them, commanding his army to charge as well. Then both sides collide.) :(Cut to Maddie who is seen fighting some of Dan's army. But large warrior pushes her to the ground, then Jack blasts him flat like a pancake and Ember McLain runs to Maddie) '' :'Ember McLain': (to Maddie) Hey! Holy cow! You will not believe what's been going on. Do you remember when we were in lab? And I got all dusty? I must've passed out, Because I woke up, and you were gone. But Clockwork and Desiree was there, right? And then they started doing the green sparkly thing that he does all the time– What are you doing? :(Maddie hugs Ember happily, making her shocked, but she hugs Maddie back)'' :Ember McLain: Oh this is nice. :(Cut to Star is seen running with the Universe gauntlet) :Star: Danny, what do you want me to do with this damn thing? :Danny: Get the Gauntlet as far away as possible! :Jack: No! We need to get them back where they came from. :Maddie: No way to get them back. Dan destroyed the ghost portal. :Tucker: Hold on! maybe we can fix it up fast. :Dan Phantom: Where's Catherine? :Skulker: She's not responding. :Technus: (pointing) ''Sire! :(Dan sees the gauntlet. Star rushes through ghost warriors, before finding herself surrounded. She is saved by Kwan)'' :Kwan: Star! Give it to me. :(Star gives Kwan the Gauntlet to Kwan, and he runs towards the ghost portal that is repaired while fighting Dan's army, Eventually he is stopped by the double edged sword, boomeranged by Dan, When it gets back to him, he charges Kwan, but stopped by Paulina, which is filled with anger for Danny's wounds) :Paulina: (to Dan) You'll pay for what you did to Danny. :Dan Phantom: (to Paulina) I don't even know who you are. :Paulina: (to Dan) You will. :(With magntic gloves, Paulina picks up some debris on the ground and tries to crush Dan with it.) :(But Dan Breaks Free, He runs to get the gauntlet, but sees Kwan, who Kwan tackles. Dan smacks Kwan away, knocking him out. Then Sidney arrives with two warhammers in an attempt to pin Dan's arm down, with assistance from Johnny 13) :(However, Dan overpowers them and knocks them both out. After picking up the Gauntlet, Danielle arrives, punching away at Dan while he is holding the Gauntlet) :(She keeps punching him, but Dan grabs her by the arm and flings her away) :(Dan puts on the gauntlet, ecto energy from the stones eating at him as he tries to snap, but Danielle arises again, and stops his fingers from snapping, Dan headbutts her, but it does nothing) :(Just as Danielle is gaining the upper hand by rising up and forcing Dan onto his knees, Dan pulls an ecto blast and Blasts Danielle away) :(Danny looks in question at Clockwork, who simply raises one finger, reminding him that the one win over Dan he foresaw is now at risk. Or is it? Danny nods) :(Dan puts the Gauntlet back on his hand, yelling from the ecto energy coursing through him, until Danny makes one last attack on Dan, pulling on the Gauntlet before Danny punches him away) :''Dan Phantom: I am unbeatable.'' :(Dan snaps his fingers, but nothing happens except a metallic clink He sees the Energy Stones are missing. :Danny has the stones on his own gauntlet, the ecto energy coursing through him, to Dan's shock.) :Danny: And I am Danny Phantom! :(Danny snaps his fingers with a loud "CLANG" and a blinding flash of white. Jack fires at a ghost dragon and before it devours him, it teleported away. Dan's army starts crumbling to ash. Ember and Sam look around in surprise; Jack looks on in exhaustion, knowing that they have won. Dan, in horror, looks around and sees his entire army disintegrate as for Prince Aragon, Skulker, Walker, Spectra, Rem, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Bertrand, Freakshow, Lydia, Technus, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Wasp-Sting, Disco Jay, Vortex, Crescendo, Allegro, Malignus, Sonant, Rocka, Genderbender, and Catherine gets teleported back to the ghost zone', He looks at Danny, who just stares at him. Dan sits down before slowly being erased from existence himself)'' :'''Jack: All right! We won! (t''he heroes begin to celebrate)'' I knew we'd do it! :(The Fenton nod in agreement) :Kitty: Piece of cake. :(Johnny 13 looks back at Kitty and smirks) :Sidney: Yeah! :Dorather: (as Dora Mattingly) We did it! :Dash: (to Kwan) Are you okay? :Kwan: Thanks. Woohoo. We did it! :Paulina: Alright! :Star: Yes! :(Paulina and Star high five together) :(The entire Team Phantom cheer for a job well done) :(Cut to the rooftop of Fenton Work, where Danny and Ember are sitting together) :Danny: (to Ember) So Ember, I was wondering if... :Ember: (to Danny) Yeah? :(Danny shows ember the engagement ring box and opens it) :Danny: (To Ember) Ember, will you... :Ember: (To Danny) Oh my gosh yes I will! :(They Kissed with their eyes closed) :(Flashes to the outside of Fenton works with a title that saids "25 Years Later") :(Danny walks to the park now in his 30's, he see Ember and their two sons playing together one of their sons has black hair with robin egg blue highlights while the other has robin egg blue hair with black highlights) :Ember: Dakota, Ethan, Dad's here! :(Dakota and Ethan tackes at danny) :Danny: Whoa! you're sure got my strength, didn't you two? :Ember: Well since they're hybrids, I've decided to homeschool them. :Danny: Great idea, since they need to practice their powers, and my parent didn't age since Vlad made cryo statis pods to prevent them aging. :(Danny and Ember's daugthers comes to Ember with a bouquet of flowers, one of their daughters has snow white hair like Danny, while the other has her robin egg blue hair just like her mother's hair which is Ember) :Darcy: These are for you mom. :Ember: (Hugs Darcy and Emma) Ohh, Thanks they're pretty. :Emma: Aww you're welcome, you the best mom ever! :(Darcy, Dakota, Ethan, and Emma sees Jazz who is in her 30's walking with gifts for them in bags) :Dakota and Ethan: Aunt Jazz! :(Jazz Hugs Darcy, Emma, Dakota, and Ethan) :Jazz: Aw it's nice to my nephews and nieces, (She hands them their gifts) Here these are the four of you. :(They open their gifts, Dakota got a handheld game console, Ethan got a toy sword that makes lightsaber sounds, Darcy and Emma got plushes of a black dragon with green cat eyes and a white dragon with blue cat eyes) :Dakota, Darcy, Emma, and Ethan: Thanks, Aunt Jazz. :(They see Desiree who is with her own son practicing their powers) :Ember: Hey Desiree. :Desiree: Hey Danny, Ember, Jazz, and oh I didn't about the kids here. :(Danielle comes who is now in her 20s) :Danielle: Awe Desiree, who is this cutie here? :Desiree: This is my son, Sharisse. : : Category:Transcripts